


[Save Me]

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of depression after losing his squad, Levi confines himself in the comfort of his home, and whatever it may be that can bring him peace. Eren has secretly been wanting to comfort Levi during this hard time, but knows he cannot find the right words. Though, Erwin takes advantage of Levi's newfound weakness, and attempts to get himself a new beau. Will Eren or Erwin win this battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Save Me]

The memories of blood shed and death surrounded him no matter where he went. It was as though he had become a slave to this darkness. He had told himself over and over, "Don't let it get in the way. You need to keep fighting", though he wound up failing himself, along with the entire Survey Corps. It became physically impossible for him to go into work each day and see the bright, smiling faces and not think that one day, they'd face just what the others did. Not one day went by that he didn't see their faces, watching him, talking to him. He was going insane. Was this all worth it? Was risking life and limb for an impossible mission really worth all the pain and suffering in between? No one knew, and in all reality, no one dared to think on the subject for so long. It only brought about more pain as the days went by. 

Huddled into a small ball on his bed, the small male sighed, too tired to keep his eyes open. Though, he had a cup of coffee in his hand, which typically was the only way to warm him up. It was rough. He didn't want to eat, and nothing looked appetizing. He got even thinner and weaker as the weeks had dragged on. Between this and lack of sleep, he was watching himself deteriorate. Hanji had checked on him every so often, knowing just how typical this reaction was. He loved his crew, and he trusted them with everything. He knew they were strong, but in the end, they fell. And so did he, but he lived, when they didn't. 'Is this Hell...?' He thought, laying back and pulling the blankets over himself until he couldn't see the daylight. 

The clock struck 3 P.M., and Levi rolled onto his back, hearing a knock at the door. "Who the fuck is it now...?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes and slowly making his way to the door. A happy face greeted him, though he didn't return the gesture.

"Levi! Hello, how are you holding in?" The large blonde asked with a little perkiness.

"..." Levi sighed, looking up at him. "I'm doing fine. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could come in for a bit? I need to talk to you."

"Fine, whatever." Levi opened the door more for him so he could come in, making his way over to the couch and sitting down. Erwin smirked when Levi turned, dashing inside, and assured he be seated right next to Levi. Of course, Levi shrunk back. 

"Well, I know you've been quite sad lately and I just wanted you to know I'm here for you." Erwin took Levi's hand, Levi hissing and attempting to take it back. "Now now, don't fuss! I just want you to feel comfortable."

"I'm fucking fine, Erwin. Now stop whatever you're doing-"

"Would you listen when someone speaks to you? So stubborn! We've all tried to help you, but nothing works. I think I know just what would help you get back to yourself. I know what gets you going....~" Erwin smirked, leaning a bit closer and cupping Levi's cheek, forcing him to stare back.

"Don't fucking touch me-!" Levi spat, smacking his hand away and attempting to move away, only to be forcefully pulled back down into a lying position. He gulped, looking at Erwin and frowning. "This isn't funny, I'm not in the mood to put up with your bullshi-" He was cut off by a kiss, Erwin laying over him and groaning hungrily. Levi's eyes widened as he kneed him several times, not at all moving the bulky figure over him. He mumbled loudly, using his hands to push Erwin off. Erwin retaliated by pinning his wrists down to the couch. 

"Shut up and let me love you, Levi Ackerman."

"Please don't." Levi groaned, wiggling below him, continuing to knee him in his side. Erwin retracted a bit in pain.

"You little /bitch/!"

"What's gotten into you?! You're nothing like the Commander I know! He wouldn't even dream up something like this! Now get off!" Levi bumped their chests together.

"Shut up!" Erwin growled, kissing Levi's neck and using the bowtie around his own neck to subdue his hands behind his head. By this time, Levi was in tears, feeling his clothes be slowly stripped off him, throw to the side. He was so tired, the energy he didn't even have had run out, and knew he could't fight off Erwin in his condition. "Now, that you're a bit quieter, I can show you just how much I love you.~"

"Please..."

"Please what, baby? What do you want me to do to you?"

"Let me go."

"That's no fun, we've just begun!" Erwin smirked, his already hardened member pressing against Levi. He looked up in disgust, turning his head to the side. Erwin wasted no time in pulling himself out, spreading Levi's legs and placing his tip at his entrance. Levi merely closed his eyes, sighing and waiting for it to happen.

Eren had gotten a few things from the store, which included soup, a few things to entertain Levi, and importantly, more tea. He knew Levi loved tea just as much as he loved coffee. Humming and walking down the street, he held the small basket full of goodies close. 'So exciting-! Maybe I'll be able to cheer him up somehow.' He thought, looking down and blushing. As he rounded the corner, he recited Levi's address numerous times, yelping happily when he saw the familiar number appear. 'It's his house...! Oh, it's so cute! Fit for a Corporal.' He nodded, going to the door. He was about to knock, when he noticed it partially open. "L---Levi sir?" He called out, pushing the door open, dropping the basket.

"What---" Eren's eyes widened at the sight.

"Goddamn..." Erwin whispered, thrusting into the silently sobbing Levi once more, before stopping. "You sure do come in at bad times, don't you?"

"Why are you--" Eren frowned, covering his mouth. He could tell it was far from consensual, and it was with the Corporal, the man he truly loved. His eyes shifted from green to blood red as he charged over to Erwin, throwing him off Levi and onto the ground. His strength was like that of his titan form, though he remained human. "Who do you think you are, doing that to Levi?! He deserves more fucking respect than that, you douchebag!" Yelling angrily, he kicked roughly into Erwin's side, making him cough. "And another thing, you don't just force that on someone! That's something you both choose! Not just you!" His voice cracked, he kicking again and again into Erwin, until he coughed up blood. He managed to pull Erwin up and out the door, shoving him out for public humiliation, then slamming the door shut.

He clenched the door tightly, before remembering Levi. "...! Levi sir-!" He gasped, turning around and seeing him sitting on the couch, curling up and looking at the ground. He dashed over to him, hugging his face into his chest. "I'm so sorry...! I was going to come earlier but I had to go get a few things, I could have stopped this...!" He teared up, rubbing his back. "How bad did he hurt you? Do you need to go to the hospital? What can I do? I'll do anything!" 

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Levi whispered, letting himself relax in Eren's touch. He actually felt comforted, even after the horror he just faced. "I just need to calm down... You came before he could hurt me. Thanks.." He mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing softly. Eren quickly got a blanket, covering Levi up and hugging him close.

"It's alright... I'm just glad you're okay. It's gonna be okay.." Eren said, resting his chin on the others head and sighing. Levi blushed softly, resting his hand on Eren's shoulder for support, shaking softly. 

"Thank you... Thank you." Levi bit his lip.


End file.
